


Musical Heartbeats

by Tales_of_a_noun



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_a_noun/pseuds/Tales_of_a_noun
Summary: Ellie and Aster are in the same choir/band. An alternative universe where they get an opportunity to meet without Paul's letter
Relationships: Ellie Chu & Aster Flores & Paul Munsky, Ellie Chu & Paul Munsky, Ellie Chu/Aster Flores
Comments: 25
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 1 am cause I really needed to get this out of my system. My brain cannot and will not shut up about them. All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!

“Take a seat.” Mr Flores instructs as he conducts the singing choir to an end. Whispers fill the air as the students gossip amongst themselves. Most of them have already taken out their phones, hiding it under their scores and are texting each other back and forth. No one seems to take any interest in paying attention to what Mr Flores has to say. Mr Flores clears his throat and taps his pencil on the conductor’s stand trying to get back his choir’s attention.

“Can you pay attention, please” He announces, his tone strict. A hush falls across the room as the eyes of the impatient students fall upon Mr Flores.

“As I was saying, the school’s upcoming winter performance. This year, the theme of this year’s performance is love. Take into considerations the different type of love, there is much more to it than romantic love, write down your item pieces and submit them to me to vet...” 

Mr Flores pushes his slipping glasses up his nose before continuing.

“This year’s opening soloist act has been decided amongst the other teachers. It has been decided that Aster Flores will be opening this year’s winter performance.”

Aster looks up from her book, her mouth in a thin smile as she gives a small nod in acknowledgement towards her father’s announcement. She feels the grins directed towards her from the surrounding choir members. Later, Aster muses to herself, the jealous girls are going to accuse her father of favouritism. Despite being the most popular girl in the school, she isn’t immune to nasty gossip people are capable of spreading. Aster sighs and goes back to reading her book.

Ellie Chu takes the announcement as an opportunity to look at Aster. Noting her thin smile and her quiet sigh, if anyone observed closely enough it was clear that Aster did not want this for herself. However, Aster is one of the strongest vocalists in the choir, it isn’t much of a surprise that the teachers choose her to perform for the opening item. Ellie watches as Trig Carson slings an arm around Aster parading his girlfriend as he chats lively with the guys around him. Deciding that she has looked long enough she glances back to Mr Flores.

“The accompanist to the soloist will be none other than Ellie Chu” Mr Flores continues.

Shit, Ellie thinks to herself as she feels an icy shiver shoots through her. She glances back at Aster who makes eye contact with her. They exchange a mutual sense of disdain of having to perform in front of the school.

The school bell rings and the students scramble to gather their belongings as they rush to leave the room. Aster gets swept away by her group of friends as Ellie packs her scores into her bag.

“You alright Ellie Chu?” Mr Flores asks grabbing Ellie’s attention.

“Although I wasn’t allowed to decide on the soloist, you had my recommendation for the accompanist, see you at church this weekend.” Mr Flores says. Ellie gives him a quick nod and a small smile before fleeing the choir room.

Only if he knew what I thought of his daughter Ellie thinks to herself. Shaking herself out her thoughts, she walks down the hallway.

Ellie pulls out several books from her locker and shuts it. Aster and her performing for the opening item in the winter performance is a concept Ellie is currently struggling to believe in. Ellie have always admired Aster from afar, having sat for the same literature class as her once studying Lord of the Flies. Every time Aster shares her thoughts on the book Ellie wonders to herself how could she be so kind and pretty and form so many complex thoughts, what is it like being in Aster’s mind- Ellie ponder to herself before Mrs Geselschap asks if she more thoughts to add to the points raised in class.

Ellie turns to see Aster walking down the hallway, her heart skips a beat as she avoids Aster’s gaze. Ignoring the rising feeling of panic bubbling in her chest, she turns away from Aster pretending that she hasn't seen her and tries to walk away.

“Ellie Chu!” She hears Aster say her name

Startled at the sound of her name being called, Ellie turns around slowly, watching as Aster’s hair flows around her gorgeous face as she approaches her. Ellie blinks, she clutches her arm full of books tighter to her chest hoping it will provide her with a small sense of security. Aster’s eyes twinkle like stars as she walks smoothly and confidently. Ellie feels her insides melting and hopes that she isn’t staring at Aster like an idiot. Aster approaches her.

“I was just wondering when you would like to meet up to discuss about the performance” Aster inquires.

“Oh, um, I’m free anytime” Ellie replies in what she hopes was a nonchalant tone

“Cool sure, talk to you soon,” Aster says as she beams at Ellie before walking past her leaving Ellie and the scent of freshly ground flour behind her. Ellie watches Aster walk away from her in a daze. Catching herself out of her stupor, Ellie decides to head to the water cooler near the bathroom instead to get a sip of water.

Aster thinks about Ellie from time to time, she exudes a sense of quiet strength and resilience which Aster admires. Ellie is smart and has thick skin, Aster has seen several times where Ellie’s name would get made fun of but Ellie simply just brushes them off, giving them no time of her day. Aster notices that she is an avid reader, constantly carrying books on her person. Known as the school’s outcast Aster suppose that books are one of Ellie senses of comfort allowing her to escape to another world when this one is being harsh towards her. Aster could relate to a certain degree as she battles her own feelings of internal loneliness through reading. They have similar reading interest Aster observes, unfortunately, she knows she would never get an opportunity to discuss them due to their school’s reputation. Till now.

As much as she dislikes being chosen for the school’s soloist role, Aster wonders what hanging out with Ellie will be like.


	2. Chapter 2

“That’s great isn't it?” Paul exclaims bouncing the ping pong ball towards Ellie “The opening item for the winter performance that’s a great honour.”

“I don’t know,” Ellie hesitates, bouncing the ping ball back ”everyone’s gonna be watching. I’m just not a fan of playing in front of a crowd...” She trails off thinking about how uncomfortable she might feel playing on stage with the hot spotlight shining down and the hundreds of eyes staring at her.

“You play at church every week” Paul points out.

“That’s different, at least I’m out of sight, no one ever looks at the accompanist in church.”

Paul places his paddle on the table tennis table and walks over to Ellie’s side. He places his hand on his shoulders and looks at her square in the eye, firm and encouraging.

“Ellie listen, you are an amazing pianist, probably one of the damn best in Squahamish... and Aster is a really good singer. You’ve heard her sing in church before, the both of you are going to be an amazing duo onstage. This is a huge opportunity! You can’t just brush it off like that.” Paul stresses.

Ellie's mind turns. How did they even become friends in the first place. She is an outcast, a loner and Paul’s a jock, but he is not like any other stereotypical jock she has known. Paul is earnest, kind-hearted and loyal. 

One faithful day, Mrs Geselschap called Ellie to the desk after English class. She explains Paul’s struggle with essay writing and asked if Ellie could spare the time to tutor him. Ellie obliges as a favour for her favourite teacher. Mrs Geselschap beams and thanks Ellie before turning to her desk to mark several huge piles of essays, anticipating a headache from her students' disastrous half-hearted writing.

Ellie bumped into Paul at the school’s library. Paul staring at the book spines on the bookshelves of the English section in confusion. He eyes Ellie, unsure if Mrs Geselschap has talked to Ellie and was willing to help with his schoolwork. Ellie was pleasantly surprised by his initiative to study for the subject, she picked out a book which she had learnt lots of essay writing points from and handed it to him. Paul thanked her and they made plans to study together after school and after he told off Ellie’s bullies for making fun of her name, the rest was history.  
Ellie thinks about how strange life is, never in a million years would she have thought that she would befriend a jock, but here she is and he is telling her not to pass up on an opportunity to perform with her crush (which he doesn’t know off)

“Come on Ellie, life’s too short to regret missing an opportunity to perform, you should do it” Paul gently shaking her.

“All right, fine.” Ellie caves “But it’s on you if I throw up on stage”

Paul jumps excitedly in the air with a small punch in the air. He beams proudly at her “Both of you are going to be amazing. I can feel it in my bones.”

Ellie appreciates how excited Paul is to support her, she really has been blessed with an amazing friend like him.

“Coach is sending the team out of town tomorrow,” Paul says, picking up his ping pong paddle and starting a new round.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it’s some sort of football-related excursion,”

“Have fun sniffing butts” Ellie teases, laughing at the scandalous look on Paul’s face.

When they get bored of playing ping pong they sit on the gym ball in comfortable silence. Ellie thinks about life.

“What do you know about Aster?” she asks.

“She’s the most popular in our school, relatively good grades and she likes reading. Trig likes to drag her out for parties but she usually disappears halfway through them” He replies, “Oh and she’s talented in singing.”

“Oh” Ellie gets out contemplating the thought of Aster.

Paul’s stomach lets out a growl. He looks back at Ellie smiling sheepishly

“Do you want a taco sausage?” He asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the thing, I already have the whole fic planned out I just need to write it. Unfortunately, I've been procrastinating because I'm fearful, fearful cause I've never written anything this long before, fearful that I won't be able to do the characters justice and I really want with my whole heart for this to exist in the best way possible. Alice Wu and this movie have given me hope and inspiration that I haven't had in a long time and I really want to contribute to this fandom (is there actually one?) because no words can describe how much I love this movie. Sorry if this chapter weak but I can promise that the next one gonna be a lot better. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

It's a rough day. On the way to school, Ellie cycles into a porthole, falling off her bike and scraping her knee. After looking at her injury, gasping at the sting of her wound, she picks herself up, ignores, and pushes through the pain as she continues to cycle to school. She gets her knee bandage at the nurse's office. She limps slightly from class to class. Today, lessons seem longer and more tedious than usual.

Ellie sighs as she twists the dial of her lock and yanks opens her locker door. It's her last period, and she can't wait to get back home. Peering into her locker, she finds a sheet of folded paper ripped out from a small ringed notebook laying onto of her math textbook. Ellie eyes the piece of paper suspiciously before picking up the cream colour paper. Unfolding it, she reveals a note written in cursive handwriting.

Meet in the music room after school? - Aster

A note from Aster? Ellie flushes at the thought of Aster writing a note to her. Ellie will never admit to it aloud, but the effect Aster has on her sends her spiralling into a whirlwind of emotion she can't control let alone describe. Ellie wills her heart to stop racing and mentally berates herself - it's just a note asking her to meet. She carefully folds back the cream colour paper, picks up her books, shuts her locker and heads towards her next class.

Concentrating in class becomes a challenge as a thousand thoughts flurry through Ellie's mind of what could happen in the music room later. She is going to see Aster! And talk to her! What is she going to say! What if Aster doesn't like her? What is she says something stupid in front of Aster?

_This is madness_ she thinks, mentally kicking herself. Aster doesn't even know her. They were just going to meet to discuss the performance. Ellie continues to stress over the thought of Aster. By the end of class, her thoughts have left her tightly wound. Ellie thinks she might snap.

The last bell of the day rings and the students rush out of the class flooding into the hallways. Ellie grabs her bag and heads towards the music room.

Ellie slips into the music room and turns on the light in the corner of the room. The light provides just enough light to illuminate the digital keyboard. Ellie props her bag against the piano leg and exhales. She sits on the chair and tries to calm her nerves, feeling jittery all over. Sounds of musical scales fill the room as Ellie tries to play away her nerves. At any moment, Aster is going to walk through the door. At any moment, Ellie is going to be in Aster's presence, and they are going to talk. Ellie thinks about what she would say when she arrives and shudders at the thought of being tongue-tied around her. 

Five then ten and fifteen minutes pass. Every minute Ellie waits feels as if she is stewing in nervous tension. Ellie glances at the time on her phone as the seconds drags out longer and longer. Waiting feels like torture. Ellie decides to play another round of scales, this time playing it as fast as she possibly could to match the speed of her racing hears as she waits in anticipation for Aster. 

Halfway through she freezes, fingers freeze on the keyboard as an awful thought hits her.

What if she wasn't coming? What if that note was a mistake? What if that note is meant for someone else? The last thought seems like a possibility. Perhaps Aster slipped the note into the wrong locker.

The door creeks open, startling Ellie and abruptly interrupting her from her thoughts. Ellie's heart skips a beat. Mrs Abby, the school cleaner walks in and starts changing the trash bin liner. Mildly disappointed, Ellie quietly lets out a sigh of small relief.

"Are you waiting for someone, dear?" Mrs Abby asks.

"Yeah" Ellie calls out from the corner of the room.

"Don't stay too long. I'm supposed to clean the room today. I'll be back in an hour." Mrs Abby informs her.

"Okay, thanks, Mrs Abby." Ellie gratefully answers. 

Mrs Abby smiles and exits the room with a bag full of paper trash, leaving Ellie in the dim room with her thoughts.

Ellie sits in still silence by herself for another minute. Aster's not coming, Ellie convinces herself. She pulls off the scores she placed on the stand for practice and begins to keep them away. Zipping up her bag, she stands, ready to leave just as the door opens again. 

Aster head peers into the room and Ellie pauses, breath snatched. Aster's hair looks slightly mussed and she looks as if she is panting lightly. Ellie composes herself quickly as Aster eyes widen in recognition when she sees Ellie and steps into the room.

"I'm so so sorry," Aster apologies profusely "I had to talk to the teacher after class and I needed to return my book to the library before they closed early today because it due today and-"

"It's alright," Ellie interrupts "you're here now."

Aster stops her hectic ramble and looks at Ellie.

"I' just-." Aster starts up.

"It's okay, really," Ellie stresses, "it's aright."

Aster relaxes as she shuts the door behind her. 

Ellie sits back down at the piano as Aster walks up to her, gently dropping her bag by the foot of the electronic keyboard. Aster pulls up a chair next to Ellie and takes a seat. Ellie pulls out her scores again and shifts in her chair, stealing a glance sideways at the proximity between Aster and her. 

"How old were you when you started playing the piano?" Aster enquiries, peering at the scores.

"When I was five. I think." Ellie answers. 

"You sound amazing in church." Aster says, "My dad thinks you are one of his best accompanist he has had in all of his years of church service."

Ellie musses a smile "Thanks."

"I don't suppose we have to pick a song now but do you have any song in mind?" Aster asks.

"I haven't thought of one, have you?"

"Not yet,"

Aster stands up and makes her way back to the cupboard of the music room, opening the doors, revealing stacks of forgotten music scores from past performances. "Perhaps we could find something here."

Ellie moves to join her. Together she and Aster browse through the school's past years of music sheets. Ever so often Aster hums to herself several notes from the score, impressing Ellie with her ability to sight-sing. They spent the hour looking at old music scores, exchanging thoughts and selecting several scores the both of them took an interest in. Ellie revels in the presence of Aster, the way she brushes her hair away when it falls over the score she's holding, the way she raises her eyebrows when she finds a score that sparks her interest. The smile she gives Ellie as she hands over sheet music for her to look at. 

The hour goes by too quickly when Ellie looks at the clock and realises that Mrs Abby is going to return to the room.

"Aster, we gotta go, Mrs Abby wants us out of here to clean the room."

Aster snaps back into reality, after being engrossed in the music score she is holding. 

"Oh" Aster breaths out "then I guess we gotta go."

The girls kept the scores, took their bags, and left the room. 

"We'll look through the score next time we meet, yeah?" Aster plans as they stand outside the music room.

"Yeah okay," Ellie gets out.

"I'm gonna go now. See you around."

"See you" Ellie feel her heart slightly sinks as they part ways.

Aster gives her one last smile before turning and walking down the hallway. Ellie catches herself staring at Aster's shrinking silhouette disappearing around the bend of lockers before turning away to make her way towards the school's bicycle stand. 

_I just spent an hour with Aster_ , she thinks, thoughts reeling through her mind as she kicks off her bicycle and begins cycling home.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks pass as Ellie falls into a new routine, time passes as her injured knee heals and scabs over. Between school and hanging out with Paul who returned from his trip, she now spends several hours a week with Aster, preparing for the performance. She especially looks forward to the latter. Aster sings like an angel. They have been growing closer, bonding over books, art and music. One day stood out in particular.

"Remains of the day?" Aster pipes up, picking up the book that slides off the flies Ellie was carrying. Ellie places the files on a chair before turning to Aster. Aster tentatively opens the book and looks at the page where Ellie left a scrap of paper, presumably her bookmark. It's the part where Miss Kenton confronts Mr Stevens during his personal time.

"Yeah, you know it?" Ellie enquires brows furrowing. She didn't think many students read historical fiction. 

Aster smirks and hands back Ellie's copy of her book. Aster passes the book to Ellie. Their fingers brush against each other. Aster's touch feels like fire, burning hotly against Ellie's skin. Ellie wiped her hand against her pants subtly as Aster turns toward her own bag.

Aster rummages through her bag and pulls out her copy of the book. It has a different cover, Ellie notes, and its pages appear well-read. Aster beams and nudges her book with Ellie's book as if they were clinking glasses. 

"It's one of my favourite reads," Aster says "all that barely repressed longing, hidden in all that banter." 

"The way Stevens talks about Miss Kenton thinking about returning to the staff while saying that she might not return in a repetitive loop," Ellie muses. They share a smile of understanding.

Ellie begins to play the keyboard as Aster, following along Ellie's scales, starts to sing her vocal warm-ups. Aster's voice reverberates throughout the room, the notes of the simple chords layer over each other creating a melodious sound, like watching a sunrise over the horizon, feeling the warmth surge through one's body after a chilly night. Ellie plays the piano with vitality. Together, they share and enjoy the comfort of the music they create.

Unfortunately, the music room door swings open and Trig rushes in, ruining the moment. 

"Aster!" he shouts his eyes shining bright as he flashes his dimples.

Aster abruptly stops mid-way through her warm-ups, her face morphs into confusion, "Trig?" Ellie stops playing the keyboard, the last few notes fading into the air as she masks her confusion and irritation at being interrupted. 

"Michael's throwing a party at his place. I told him we would be there!" Trig exclaims.

Aster frowns "When?"

"In a few hours, we gotta go!"

Aster turns to Ellie apologetically, noting how Ellie looks like she wants to disappear.

Ellie grimaces. Why did Trig have to interrupt, these are the only few precious hours she gets to spend with Aster. Couldn't he leave them alone? He already has the rest of Aster's time outside their music practice. Selfishly, Ellie wants Aster to stay with her, not attend the party, but she knows it's not her place to say anything, she doesn't want Aster reputation to suffer because of her. Ellie looks at Aster and watches conflicting thoughts races through her mind. Ellie decides not to put Aster on the spot.

"Trig, I'm in the middle-" Aster begins to explain.

"Aster, it's okay" Ellie stops, Aster looks back at her.

"Are you sure," Aster asks carefully "I don't want to-"

"Just go, it sounds fun." Ellie pushes "We can always reschedule, I'm exhausted to have practice today anyways" the last part is partially true, Ellie could use a break from pining after Aster. Her heart aches painfully for the girl she knows she can never have. Aster who has a boyfriend, who is kind-hearted, intelligent and beautiful and will never feel the same way. Ellie is at the bottom of the social hierarchy. Aster would have never talked to her if it wasn't for the performance they were assigned to perform.

Trig walks into the room, only then does he realise Ellie presences, he fetches Aster's bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Hey Ellie, you should come too." He invites. "Aster come on, let's go." pressuring Aster.

"I'm so sorry" Aster breaths out as she trails him out of the room.  
Ellie watches the last bit of Aster hair disappear around the doorway. She places her forehead on the keyboard, a jangle of notes fills the room reflecting her frustrations. Why of all people did she have to fall for Aster. She recalls their meeting for the first time. They met in the very same music room she is sitting in now. 

Both of them were sitting in the empty music room, waiting for a meeting to start. They had arrived a little too early.

"You're the girl that plays the piano in church, right?" Aster asked. Ellie looked at her in confusion before nodding.

"You play amazingly. I'm Aster" Aster introduced herself.

"Thanks, I'm Ellie", she replied, Aster seemed as if she was about to continue the conversation when her friends came into the room, diverting her attention. Aster beamed at them as they gathered together.

Ellie doesn't think she has seen anyone as beautiful as Aster. The way her slender finger fluffs through her golden-brown hair, her laughter like colourful bubbles bursting. Over time she learned that Aster was patient and kind, she has seen Aster guide other students through the choir scores, teaching them how to sing the notes, encouraging them. Ellie found herself entranced by her. She wasn't the only one though, she had seen boys asking Aster out before Trig. Once Trig and Aster became a couple, everything else was history, but it didn't stop Ellie from admiring Aster from afar, longing.

Having packed her scores, Ellie grumbles to herself as she picks up her bag, turns off the room lights and shuts the door behind her. She cycles home in disappointment. At least she could spend more time on homework and more sleep. Ellie may not be able to be with Aster in real life, but at least she can daydream about being with her if she tries hard enough, she would also rather die than admit that to anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this thanks! So sorry for the long delay. I'm gonna slowly make my way through the story. Hopefully, the next chapter with be out in a day or two.


	5. Chapter 5

Ellie lies on her bed as she watches the afterglow of the day shimmers through the window. She closes her eyes as she stews in the comfort of being alone. She goes to pick up her copy of Remains of the Day lying face down beside her when her phone vibrates. It's Paul. Ellie looks at the text message and frowns, mildly confused.

Ellie makes her way down the ladder of the attic and sticks her head out of the window. Paul is standing at the station. He waves his arms in his air with a big grin on his face.

"There's gonna be a party at Michael's tonight we should go!" Paul yells cheerfully.

Ellie baulks at him, pulling her head back from the window. She leans against the kitchen sink. That's the party Aster is going to be going. Attending the party sounds like a terrible idea. Who knows what happens at those parties. Ellie leans out of the window again, forming an excuse on the tip of her tongue.

"Paul I don't think-"

"Ellie! Go change! It's gonna be fun! I promise," Paul exclaims earnestly "I'll wait for you." Paul stands by the train station booth absently-mindedly playing with his fingers. Ellie looks at him, unwilling to say no to him. 

Fifteen minutes later, Ellie finds herself in the front seat of Paul's truck parked outside of Michael's house. 

"Come on!" Paul encourages her as they both enter the house. Ellie walks in nervously. 

"Paul Munsky and Ellie Chu are in the house!" Someone hollers. Nearby several students raise their red solo cups in greeting. Paul beams at people left and right as Ellie tags along timidly behind him. Ellie listens in on some conversations after Paul introduces her as his friends. They chat about teachers and classmates. 

After some time, Ellie finds herself standing by the fruit punch. She still could see Paul chatting with the other jocks of the football team, something about upcoming matches. Ellie ladles herself to a cup of punch and drifts to a corner of the room, content to observe the ongoing party.

"Fancy seeing you here, Ellie." Aster walks up to her startling Ellie as she promptly drops her cup of punch on herself. A puddle of red sticky punch trails down the front of her shirt. Ellie turns red with embarrassment as an alarmed Aster grabs napkins off the nearby table and reaches out to mop up the punch off Ellie shirt. Ellie shies away from Aster's hands, taking the napkin from her and tries to clean herself up. The napkin does little to help the stain. Thank goodness it's just the first layer of the several layers of shirts she is wearing. She'll take it off in the bathroom. 

"I'm sorry, are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you. You look like you've seen a ghost." Aster looks at her concern. 

"Yeah," Ellie huffs "I'm fine".

"I don't think I've ever seen you at a party before," Aster thinks aloud her head tilts slightly to the side.

"I don't, Paul dragged me here" Ellie replies.

"Here against your own will? That makes us both," Aster leans against the wall next to her and surveys the crowd. Trig is drinking a can from the bottom while everyone around him cheers him on. "I'm not a fan of crowds."

Ellie gives out a non-committal sound and looks at Aster fidgeting with the hem of her shirt with fingertips. "Sometimes, crowds are the loneliest place to be." Aster nods her head.

"I'm going to get some fresh air, wanna come?" Aster asks using her leg to push herself off the wall. They exchange glances. 

"Sure"

They both walk out to the front porch and Ellie sees Paul's truck.

The red strain of Ellie's shirt bothers her "I think I should remove this shirt. Let me put it in Paul's truck." Ellie says as she leaves Aster on the porch. She walks around to the other side of Paul's truck before peeling off a layer and dropping it in the front seat before joining Aster company again.

"When did you start hanging out with Paul?" Aster asks curiously.

"He needed help in English, so I tutored him for a bit. After that, we just started hanging out." Ellie looks out at the night sky and smiles fondly at the thought of Paul and her unlikely friendship. The moon is bright tonight.

"It's nice seeing you here," Aster says looking across the street where a cat sits by a trashcan licking it's paw "I really am sorry about practice I didn't mean for Tri to drag me out during practice like that, he kinda just gets wrapped up in his own world and I just tag along," Aster explains. 

"It's alright, the girl at the peak of mount popularity has appearances to keep," Ellie says with an understanding tone "don't you get tired?"

"All the time," Aster sigh "it's exhausting".

A beat.

"I really like our music sessions, you know, it's peaceful, nice."

Ellie feels her head reeling from that statement _Aster likes hanging out with me_

One of Tri's friends pops his head out of the doorway.

"Hey Aster! Trig's looking for you." He informs her.

Aster gives Ellie a small smile "Gotta go." before she turns away and disappears into the party.

Ellie walks back into the house. "Ellie Chu!" Abigail from math class greets her "Some of us are playing beer pong and we need another player, come join" Abigail tugs Ellie's arm to the beer pong table. Paul appears by her side, a cup of water in his hand.

"You doing alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's been okay", Ellie replies.

"If you want to go, let me know whenever." 

"Hey Paul, do you wanna play too?" Abigail asks.

"Nah I'm fine gotta drive later." he raises his cup.

Abigail nods and nudges Ellie's shoulder, bringing her attention back to the group of teenagers playing beer pong. 

Ellie plays with her math classmates against Trig and his friends. Ellie feels herself burns as she watches Trig being affectionate with Aster, holding her hand, wrapping an arm around her waist. Trig bounces a ping pong ball into her team's cup. Ellie swallows the drink, wincing as the alcohol slips down her throat like fire. Ellie bounces one back into Trig's team.

Ellie and her team won the first rounds, Trig's team won the second, as Abigail and Trig banter over playing a third round. Ellie notices how Aster said something into Trig's ear, Trig nods and kisses her cheek.

Someone pours another drink into Ellie's hand. She's about to drink it when a hand pulls the cup away from her. Paul looks at her with concern on his face.

"I want you to know. I am not lightweight. I can handle my drinks" Ellie says _is she slurring in speech? her head feels woozy_

"I know you aren't, but I think that's enough for tonight" Paul answers, placing the cup down and gently guiding her out the door.

Ellie hurls in the bushes near Paul's truck. 

Paul moves Ellie's drink stain shirt to the dashboard of the truck and buckles Ellie in the front seat of his truck and gets behind the wheel. Ellie looks up and sees Trig and Aster walking down the street, away from the party, side by side. 

"It's not fair," Ellie mumbles, Paul looks at her in concern and confusion on his face.

"What isn't"

"Him" Ellie vaguely gestures at Trig as Paul starts up the truck driving in the opposite directions, away from Trig and Aster. 

"Trig?"

"Yeah"

"What about Trig"

"He gets to be her boyfriend".

"Aster?"

"Yeah"

Puzzle at the direction of the conversation. Paul makes an assumption, looking at Ellie head resting against his truck window.

"Ellie," he asks, confusion laced in his question, "do you like Trig?" 

He knew the question made no sense, Ellie didn't seem to care for Trig the way other girls do... perhaps she did but just didn't show it. 

Ellie dry heaves at that question, Paul reaches out to gently stroke her back "Woah easy now, please don't throw up in my truck." 

"She has the prettiest eye," Ellie mutters "the kindest heart," she yanks the drink stain shirt to her lap, "do you know she has five different voices, I hear them when she sings" she struggles to fight her drooping eyes, the excitement of the night catching up to her.

Paul stops at a red light and looks perplexes at Ellie. Ellie meets his eye for a second before leaning her head back against the window.

"Her" she whispers.

"You like Aster?" Paul's asks surprise. The traffic light turns green as he starts to drive again, he manages a glance at Ellie, the girl asleep against the truck window. 

Aster's a girl, Ellie is also a girl. Ellie like Aster?

Bewildered by this revelation, Paul drives them back to his place, a thousand questions forming in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! hope you enjoyed this read. i'm still writing and trudging along :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u Alice Wu


End file.
